Save You
by GeenieInABottle
Summary: He wishes he could save her. JacobxBella


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight.

**A/N: **Ahaha, remember this? Posting everything all at once? Yep. We're back to those days, but I'm just doing this to simply get everything Twilight off my other account. Geena wrote the Twilight stuff. So, I am uploading Geena's work on Geena's account. Be expecting to see a lot of alets from me on this account. Feel free to delete them.

--

"You'll really like him, Jake." Bella assured me once again.

I rolled my eyes and switched my cell phone to my other hand. "Yeah, yeah."

Bella met a new guy at the Café about three weeks ago. She says he's perfect. She also says she wants me to meet him because as her best friend my opinion on him means a lot to her. Right. She won't listen to me if I don't like him. I know her well enough to know she wouldn't.

"I'm serious, Jake." She said in a serious tone. "Are you still coming over for dinner tonight?"

"Yes. Stop being so paranoid." I know Bella is freaking out. I can hear it in her voice. "I'm not going to skip out on you and if Quil or Embry comes over they know where the key is and they know how to open a 'fridge so they should be alright." I hear Bella laugh lightly. "Now relax, everything is going to be alright."

"I don't know… Edward's uh… Hard to impress."

I raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Uh… Nothing. Just, uh… Dress nicely. And brush your hair. It'd be great if you'd wear a tux."

I spit out some of my Coke and start roaring with laughter. "Oh-oh-oh!" I gasp out. I am dying on the ground by this point. I do not hear Bella even giggling, however. "Your-Your serious?!"

Nothing.

I hush my laughter. "Your serious?"

"Yes, Jake!"

"Bella, it's a dinner, not a wedding."

Bella sighs. "I know that, Jake, but… Could you just… Please? For me?" She pouts.

"Nu-uh. It didn't work when we were kids and it will not work now."

--

"I can't believe I'm wearing this." I huff.

I am in my car on my way to Bella's. I am actually wearing a tux and it is hot as hell. Why the hell am I wearing this to impress some asshole? I hope he knows I'm doing this for Bella, not him.

I drive up to the house and pull behind a silver Volvo. It makes my car look like crap but I decide not to dwell over it and get out of the car.

I sigh in relief as cold air whips me. I was starting to suffocating in that small car and I remind myself yet again to fix the windows in my car. As I'm walking by the Volvo, I rudely sneak a peek inside. Everything is so neat and organized, you can hardly see if anything is in there except for the seats. I close my eyes and then slowly walk away, up to the door.

Charlie opens the door and he actually looks relieved for see me. I smile at him and we do a fist handshake. "Jacob, how have you been?"

"Good, Mr. Swan, and you?" I've known the Swan family my whole life. I've been there for Bella through thick and thin, but sometimes I call him Mr. Swan just for the kicks of it.

He gives me a look. The look I full on expected. "Now Jacob, you know…" He's about to begin on his 'you-know-your-welcome-to-call-me-Charlie' speech when I cut him off.

"I know, I know." I say, walking around him and down the hall. "So, how is this guy?" I whisper. If I'm asuming correctly, their in the other room and not in hearing distance but I whisper just in case.

"He's… Different. He's that new rich doctor's son, y'know, from the hospital down the street?"

I smile a little. "No, actually, I don't."

Charlie and I laugh a little bit and then get back to talking. "Sorry, its just you're here so much I forget if you live in Forks or La Push."

I laugh lightly and then look back at Charlie. "Do you like him?"

Charlie shrugs and then looks around. "Truth be told," He lowers his voice to a whisper. "I don't, but I'm not going to tell Bella that, of course."

"She wouldn't listen anyway."

Charlie nods and then waves torwards the door.

I slowly, unsurely, open the door.

There's a guy sitting at the table. He is wearing a tux, his hair looks unwashed and ugly, and he really could use a shave. That can't be Bella's guy…

Bella walks down the staircase and my jaw drops. She was wearing a dress! A DRESS! She would never even wear a SKIRT for me and this bastard's got her wearing a dress! A short dress, for that matter. At least, short for Bella. It is black. Her hair is curled and hanging loosely at her shoulders. It wasn't Bella.

Who is she? And what happened to Bella?


End file.
